Jangan Lupa Yah
by pureblood putee
Summary: Air sungai itu, tanpa belas kasihan, menyeretku hidup-hidup. Hanya satu kalimat dari anakku yang membuatku dapat bertahan hidup lebih dari ini. Membuatku merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. AU fic, oneshot, RnR.


"Jangan Lupa Yah..."

By:

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

a/n: Based on real story. Dedicated to my dad.

-

-

"Tolong ambilkan foto bebatuan ini"

Aku, Namikaze Minato, seorang Geologist. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku ke hutan bersama asisten-asistenku untuk meneliti dan mencari batu bara. Sebulan sekali aku pulang, tidak lama, hanya dua minggu dirumah. Yah, itulah pekerjaanku.

Hari ini, aku pergi dari perkemahan pagi-pagi buta bersama asistenku menuju tepi sungai untuk meneliti bebatuan disana. Air sungainya sangat tenang dan jernih, segar sekali.

"Baik, pak" dengan cekatan asistenku—Kakashi, mengambil foto bebatuan yang kutunjukkan.

Aku melihat, di seberang sana, ada beberapa batu lagi yang belum kuteliti. Aku melihat sekeliling, berharap ada kayu tumbang yang bisa kujadikan jembatan untuk menyebrang.

Hmm.. tidak ada tanda-tanda kayu tumbang, mereka masih kokoh semua. Namun, sekitar dua meter dari tempatku berpijak, aku melihat deretan batu dangkal yang sepertinya bisa kujadikan tempat menyebrang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kesana. Batu pertama kupijak, agak licin, tapi toh sepatuku bisa berjalan tanpa masalah. Satu persatu batu kulewati hingga sampai ke tengah-tengah.

-

-

Aku berhenti sebentar ditengah-tengah sambil melihat sekelilingku. Ha? Kenapa Kakashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya?

Aku beralih melayangkan pendanganku ke arah hulu, aku terkejut. Air sungai yang tadinya sengat teramat tenang, tiba-tiba berbubah. Air dari hulu berarak-arak menerjang sungai tadi.

Tenyata Kakashi ingin menunjukanku air deras itu.

"PAK, AIR SUNGAI NAIK, CEPAT KEPINGGIR!"

Suara Kakasih, aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku dan bergegas berpijak pada batu selanjutnya.

Namun, bagaimana.. air ternyata datang lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan. Dalam hitungan detik, air sudah mencapai dadaku, aku berpegangan pada batu besar melawan arus sungai.

Kulihat, Kakashi seperti meneriakkan sesuatu dan berlari terpogoh-pogoh sambil membawa batang kayu.

"kayu ini, pegangan Pak!"

Kuharap aku bisa, kuulurkan tanganku agar dapan menggapai balok kayu itu, namun sia-sia, air tetap berdatangan dengan derasnya tanpa belas kasihan dan pertahanan diriku hancur. Aku-terseret-arus.

Arus sungai membawaku ke tempat yang lebih dalam, sambil berusaha mengapung, kulepaskan sepatuku agar setidaknya dapat mempermudahku ketika berenang.

Berulangkali kucoba untuk berenang, tapi yang kulakukan hanya mengambil nafas sedikit-sedikit.

Kakashi dan beberapa penduduk pedalaman mengejarku yang terseret sambil membawa kayu untuk kupegang.

"Minato-sama, cari tanaman air untuk pegangan!"

Aku mendengarnya, kuperhatikan kanan-kiriku dan mulai mencari. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak memperhatikan depanku. Sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Kuharap ku menyadariya lebih cepat tapi...

DUAAKKK

Oh-ti-dak, aku menabraknya, perutku sakit sekali, sakit yang luar biasa. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Belum lagi, kakiku yang lecet karena tanaman-tanaman air yang lumayan tajam.

Bagaimana ini? Sampai disinikah aku? Perutku sakit, aku sudah tak dapat berenang. Aku terseret-terseret sampai sangaaat jauh. Selemah inikah hati dan tubuhku?

Haha, begini ya rasanya. Sambil terseret arus, sebuah _flashback_ cepat mem-_fastforward_ kehidupanku yang singkat ini, aku melihat semuanya.

Bagai memutar balikan video usang, aku melihat diriku ketika anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, menikah, dan melihat ketika istriku melahirkan anak pertamaku, Naruto.

Masalah-masalah dalam kehidupanku, kegembiraan, semua teringat kembali dari awal sampai akhir.

Aku sudah berada di ambang batas. Mau hidup atau mati, aku tidak tahu. Disinilah aku bekerja, menghidupi keluargaku, kalau memang aku harus mati disini, baiklah, aku terima.

Sedikit-sedikit aku masih punya kekuatan untuk kembali mengambil nafas. Namun aku tidak tahu akan bertahan berapa lama.

Aku sudah putus asa, aku tersenyum dan menutup mataku. Air sungai yang dingin itu membekukan tubuhku dan otakku. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Baiklah, satu... dua...

-

Selamat tinggal.

-

-

AH! Mataku terbuka, aku ingat percakapanku dan Naruto ketika aku akan berangkat ke hutan.

'_yah, ayaah... bawakan aku oleh-oleh ya...'_

'_tentu saja..'_

'_yay! terimakasih..__** jangan lupa Yah**__!'_

Entah darimana, timbul suatu kekuatan yang tak kusadari dari dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sama sekali.

Kekuatan kepercayaan seorang anak.

Ya, berkat kekuatan itu, aku mulai menggerakkan kali dan tanganku untuk menyelamatkan diriku.

Ketika itu akupun berpikir.

Apakah aku tega membiarkan Kushina sendirian mendidik Naruto? Tidak.

Naruto masih kecil, dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dan didikan dari seorang ayah.

Dan juga, siapa yang akan mencari nafkah bila aku tidak ada? Hanya aku.

AKU masih dibutuhkan!

SPLAASH!

Sulit dipercaya, aku berhasil. Aku mendengar Kakashi bersorak ketika melihatku muncul kembali. Dia terlihat senang, dan hei.. aku juga senang akan itu.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan berenang sebisaku. Beruntung, aku menemukan tanaman liar di dinding sungai yang sepertinya cukup kuat.

Kugenggam tanaman itu dengan tanganku yang sudah keriput karena terlalu lama berada di dalam air.

Kakashi menggenggam lenganku, beberapa orang pedalaman juga menolongku.

Kupijakkan kaki ku ke dinding sungai.

AKU BERHASIL, tidak akan kukecewakan anak dan istriku. Aku telah berusaha sebisaku, heii.. aku berhasil dengan sukses! Aku berbaring di rumput. Kakashi menekan-nekan perutku untuk mengeluarkan air sungai yang terminum olehku.

"pak, tidak banyak yang bisa selamat dari arus sungai ini" kata orang asli hutan ini.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"tapi saya bisa"

-

-

FIN

-

-

a/n: ini bener-bener terjadi sama Ayah putee. Hebat ya? Fanfik selanjutnya buat Ibu. Love you always mum, dad. X)

-

With love

11 Feb. 09

Sign/puteeChan/2009


End file.
